Aporia
}} Aporia is the true form of the Three Emperors of Yliaster, Jakob, Primo and Lester. Each one of them is a different part of his lifetime: Lester being his childhood, Primo in his early midlife, and Jakob in his older days. Aporia comes from an apocalyptic future world, which he sees as a failure by humans, and is determined to change history, to protect the world and to ensure it will never be destroyed by humanity's errors. The name "Aporia" comes from the Greek word "ἀπορία", which literally means question or wonder and is used in philosophy to refer to a philosophical puzzle or state of puzzlement, and, in rhetoric, a rhetorically useful expression of doubt. Biography Childhood As the world was evolving at an ever-increasing rate, and the human race became dependent on the Ener-D system, and Synchro Summons, which were the gears that accelerated the spin of the Ener-D system. The Ener-D system began to spin faster and faster, and eventually, the speed became uncontrollable. The Ener-D eventually changed and spun in the opposite direction, sparking a global disaster. At the same time, an invasion of Machine Emperors were set upon the world, and the world was sent to ruin after the invasion. All life forms in the world had been vanquished, by either the Ener-D system overload or the subsequent Machine Emperor invasion. As a child, Aporia, along with his mother and father, was chased by a Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity. The Machine Emperor fired a beam at them, killing his parents. He regarded the loss of the people that loved him as one of three major despairs in his life. Adulthood At some point in his life, Aporia met and fell in love with a fellow freedom fighter, whom he fought the Machine Emperors with. They later attempt to ambush a Machine Emperor Grannel together using rocket launchers. However, the Machine Emperor retaliates by blowing up half the building they were shooting from, taking Aporia's lover with it. Aporia regarded this loss as the second of three major despairs in his life. Old age In his old age, Aporia found himself alone. He initially believed himself to be the only survivor and regarded having no one left to love as the third of three major despair of his life. Aporia soon found he wasn't the only survivor as he met Vizor, ZONE and Paradox. Being the last survivors of this world, the four of them believed it to be their mission to create a better future. They tried to dispose of the core power of Ener-D, which wiped out the world before. They performed countless experiments to try and find a solution to restore the world to the way it once was. However eventually ZONE had become more mechanical and Vizor and Paradox died. Aporia considered himself to be the only one left alive. As Aporia was about to die, he placed himself in a capsule. He asked ZONE to do whatever it took to prevent their future from ever occurring, and insisted that ZONE split him into three embodiments based on the three despairs of his life. ZONE promised that he would. Embodiments of despair Keeping his word, ZONE split Aporia's being into three embodiments of despair, Lester, Primo and Jakob, who were sent back in time. The three of them became the Three Emperors of Yliaster and used their power of falsification of history to alter the current events in time, including having themselves enrolled into the World Racing Grand Prix as Team New World. . Team New World faced Team 5D's in the final event of the tournament. When both teams were down to their last duelist, Yusei Fudo destroyed Jakob's "Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity" with "Shooting Star Dragon". The three embodiments then combined back into Aporia again. World Racing Grand Prix final Aporia took over the Duel and proceeded to Summon his "Machine Divine Emperor Machinecle Infinity Cubic", overwhelming Yusei and putting him at a severe disadvantage. Aporia showed Team 5D's the future world from which he had came from and explained that he was going to remove New Domino City from history to prevent it from happening. However Yusei refused to believe that humans were the reason that the future world had been destroyed, and continued to fight on. Abilities Just as Jakob, and Primo, Aporia can fuse with his Duel Runner, and is the one with the most connections to the Duel Runner. His Duel Runner is probably the largest seen in the series. His Duel Runner is a combination of Jakob's Runner, the Terrible Omen, and Lester's Duel Board, and bears a resemblance to the Duel Runner used by Paradox in the The 10th Anniversary Movie with color, and the front shape. Deck Aporia's Deck is composed of cards used by Jakob, Primo, and Lester, mainly the different pieces to the Machine Emperors which he uses to give abilities to Machine Divine Emperor Machinecle Infinity Cubic as he continues the Duel with Yusei Fudo. This is shown by the fact that he uses Wisel Attack 5, a card which initially belongs to Primo. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters